1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication apparatus for communicating through one of a plurality of channels.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in such a kind of apparatus, when a communication is held, the holding is notified to a cordless terminal in a stand-by state by transmitting LED information or the like by a control channel.
A cordless terminal which receives an oral transfer detects a free channel which can be used and shifts to the free channel when a response operation is executed. Therefore, a time until a shift to the free channel is needed until the apparatus is connected to an original partner who was held after a response operation had been performed.